This invention relates to a tilting terminal clamp having a threaded screw and a clamping plate mounted on the screw shank for securing wires at terminals, as used in the electrical and electronic industries.
Tilted clamps of the kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,112 and 4,269,464 have been manufactured in large quantities and widely used because of their low-cost and easy use with automated assembly techniques. These tilted clamps have a screw formed with an enlarged head at one end adjacent a clamping plate that is mounted on an unthreaded shank portion of the screw. An enlarged collar or ring on the screw shank abuts the underside of the clamping plate and retains the clamping plate against sliding downwardly along the threaded shank of the screw. As shown in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,464, the center portion of the clamping plate has a raised frusto-conical annulus. In the center of this frusto-conical annulus, there is a central aperture larger in diameter than the adjacent, encircled portion of shank to permit the clamping plate to tilt on the screw shank. The aperture's wall is inclined, and its lower edge defines the minimum diameter for the aperture. While these tilting terminal clamps have been very successful, the clamping plate, in some instances, has slid past the retaining ring and either partially down the threaded shank or slid off the shank. Such instances are undesirable particularly when the tilting terminal clamp is being handled and assembled with automatic equipment.
The clamping plate of the tilted terminal clamps are small metal pieces that are stamped with dies from metal strip stock. It has been found that a burr edge is formed on the lower peripheral edge of the stamped clamping plate; and that this burr edge could, in some instances, cut off strands from a stranded terminal wire. In electrical and electronic assembly, it is undesirable that the clamping plate cut strands from the wire because these small pieces could be dislodged into the electronics or catch fire. Thus, there is a need for remedying this problem in a low cost and efficient manner.